Everywhere I go, I see puppies
by Mariasha1977
Summary: AU – Where Nick gets impregnated by Eddie after a drunken night in town after his split from Juliette. There will be puppies…lots of them. And how the hell are they supposed this to their friends, family and colleagues. The gestation period of a wolf is between 60 and 68 days. Which means Nick will have his litter literally A LOT earlier than a human woman.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

He usually hated that shit he was drinking for the past four hours with a passion, but Nick had been desperate and in the end he couldn't say no. Like every other time Nick came and used his puppy dog eyes on him. In the end he figured that the worst that could happen was that they both woke up with a huge hangover and maybe part-time memory loss.

He stopped counting the tequilas after the 8th shot. Or was it the 10th? He didn't care anymore. Other than Nick talking like a waterfall running the Niagara nothing happened so far. Right now he was complaining about how being a Grimm had ruined the life he wanted for himself.

It had been six month since his aunt Marie came back into his life and with her the ability to see Wesen as they were. How his aunt urged him to break up with Juliette for her sake. And how he hadn't been able to do so for, his own sake rather than Juliette's.

However, the decision had been taken out of his hands when the Ogre had come to their house and attacked Nick. This and Nick's secretiveness the past half year had been the last straw for her and she told Nick that they needed to separate. She said that he deserved someone he could completely trust with all his secrets and she deserved someone who either had no big secrets or was able to share them with her. Nick, in all fairness, had fought her every step of the way. He even tried to tell her his secret but all he earned from her was a blank stare and she basically told him that he should seek help, because, seriously, he was either overworked and just saw things or he was already heading to be a basket case. In the end she told him they should stay in contact and remain friends. Like Rosalee and him.

That's what Nick just told him after another shot went down. Privately, Monroe thought that this was bullshit. Usually, this was just a phrase to ease the other person's pain.

With Rosalee it had been different. They had never really been together. It was more like a friends with benefits relationship. At least that's what it was before she met Nick's partner Hank. Rosalee started dating Hank and they just stopped the benefit part of the relationship. The move had been smooth and neither one had any hard feelings towards the other.

With Nick and Juliette the situation was a different one. They had been passionately in love. They still were as far as Eddie could see it. But in the end she hadn't been able to overcome the change in her boyfriend.

"Ha, maybe she just didn't deserve him", the blutbad thought to himself. He started to covertly watch his friend. He was certainly not lacking in the looks department. Some people would even call him beautiful. If they were going for the boyish look, which Monroe didn't, thank you very much. He was certainly the loyal and kind person. Sometimes even to a fault. After all how foolish was it for a Grimm to become friends with a Blutbad. Or an Eisbieber. Or a Fuchsbau, for that matter. The list could go on and on if Monroe cared to make one. Nick was definitely different from his blood-lusting relatives - late or living (*cough* his own mother *cough*).

Sometimes he wondered if this was a good or bad thing. He himself was lucky that Nick, then only a sort of baby Grimm, had listened to him. Rather than just chop his head off. But in the end it had been to the Nick's advantage as well. After all he wasn't the kidnapper or little Robin and with his blutbad instincts he was even able to help Nick track down the real criminal.

However when it came to killing Adalind…well, Monroe didn't want to go there tonight.

He was getting back to the situation at hand though and at the moment he was wondering why his friend was staring at his lips so intently. Had he gone and said something inappropriate? Not that their topics had strictly talking been appropriate this evening. They've gone from when they had their first time and embarrassingly what their favourite positions in sex were. Now he found himself asking if Nick had ever been attracted to a man and if he acted on it.

Nick gave him a cute smile, which in all honesty was probably supposed to be a sly one. Due to the Grimm's drunken state it turned out rather lopsided. Monroe didn't know why but it sort of made his brain cells into pudding right now. Therefore he was rather taken by surprise when the young man in front of him responded with only a slight wobbly voice, "why don't we go back to your place and find out?"

Whoa, wait a minute! How did they get from A Juliette and her leaving Nick to B an offer of…an offer of what, exactly? And even though he definitely didn't want to take his friend up on the offer, he found himself asking what the offer entailed. Just out of pure curiosity, of course.

Nick shrugged. "I thought you might be interested, after all the flirting you have done with the barman tonight. And that guy kind of looks like me. I mean in the end it would be not much different than what you and Rosalee had, or not?"

Well, if you thought about it this way, Nick was definitely right. But hey, that still didn't mean he was interested in his friend. Though his observation that he had flirted with the barkeeper, who really did look a lot like Nick had been also correct. Their friendship, however, was more important than some drunken one night stand that only happened because Nick and him needed some relief.

Monroe was just about to tell the Grimm no, when the young man took out the heavy weaponry…the puppy eyes.

"No, no, not the eyes. This is not fair. How am I supposed to say no to them.

In the end he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Monroe woke up with a terrible headache. Scratch that it was probably the mother of all headaches. He was still contemplating opening his eyes, when he felt and heard a rustle next to him. His eyes shot open.

Oh dear! So it hadn't been a dream. Damn!

"Good Morning, Nick!" He finally said. Nick was looking at him with his pretty eyes so wide open that the Blutbad feared they would pop out any time soon. "Did we really…?" the younger man was asking his friend. "Yes, we did…several times if I remember correctly!" Monroe replied looking devilishly at his friend.

"Oh, this could be fun. Teasing the Grimm with last night happenings. He just hoped that this wouldn't make things awkward between them." Monroe thought.

However, he got a huge surprise by Nick's next reaction. "OK, at least it was a friend and not a random stranger and also it cannot have been that bad if we got to do more than one round." The Grimm said grinning slightly at the Blutbad.

Now Monroe could imagine a lot of different scenarios other than this, but this reaction was not something that would cross his mind…ever.

"Why are you so cool about all this, Nick? At first you went all bug eyed on me and then you come back flirting with me! That's not quite normal. Talk about a rollercoaster ride here" The older man said, obviously being very confused.

"As I said at least it was you. Not only because you are my friend. The best one I have and that is including Hank. You are always there for me when I need help and advise, no matter the time or how inconvenient it is for you. You cook dinner and you always have an extra helping for me. Hey, you even have six pack of my favourite beer always at hand for the times we're working on a case in the evening. I already told you I had already had some experiences with men and from your stories and the way you behaved yesterday I think it wasn't particularly new to you either."

"And also, even though I am still hurt over Juliette's rejection. It was not that I did not see it coming though. It was not that I didn't think about Aunt Marie's words. In a way, with every wesen case I felt Juliette and me slipping farther away from each other. In the end I just didn't want to be the guy. You know the guy who leaves the girl, saying it's not you, it's me. But you know, when she finally left me, I was hurt because she made the decision that I couldn't make. But on the other hand I am glad that a decision finally has been made. Since my heart hasn't been in that relationship 100% since I saw my first Wesen. Which was oddly enough Adalind on the day I bought the engagement ring. Talk about bad signs and all. Does that make sense to you?" Nick asked me earnestly.

"Yes, I guess that explains your rather detached attitude because of last night. But why are you so happy it was me you slept with and not any other guy or girl in the club?" Monroe asked, still trying to figure everything out.

Nick was blushing a lovely shade of scarlet now. He hesitated for a bit and finally said: "I'm not sure if you have noticed Eddie, but I am not the guy for a one night stand or even the guy for a fling. If I have sex then only with someone I care deeply about and someone I hope feels the same for me. From all the stuff that we went through together in the past month. I was fairly certain that you had feelings for me other than those of a friend and it needed last night to confirm that you are also interested in guys. So now here we are. I'll tell you that I have feelings other than friendship for you. I admit I am still a bit afraid how soon we became so close. But in the end there is that, the feeling of love, coziness, trust and just home." Nick looked at him using the puppy eyes again.

"I swear between your puppy eyes and your lovely little speech, no one would be able to resist you. Least of all me!" This earned him the second killer skill from the young man in front of him – his killer smile.

"It's not that I never thought about, you know, you and me. It is just that there were always some many factors that spoke against it. You being with Juliette, you being a Grimm, you being a guy and a good friend. But I wouldn't mind us trying that relationship thing."

This earned him a huge smile from the detective.

"How about a repeat of last night's actions. One which we will both have the pleasure to remember in the end. Then we'll have a nice long shower. And then Dinner, where we will have a talk about us and the future." Nick suggested in high spirits.

Monroe couldn't help but be affected by his brilliant smile and agreed to everything suggested wholeheartedly.

After their time in the shower, they started making some brunch. Vegetarian Omelets with coffee and a slice of the pumpkin cake Monroe had baked yesterday.

"What are your guy's plans in regards to your living arrangements? Will you still be living in your house together?"

Nick blushed a little in regards to that question. Monroe made a mental note to try and make the Grimm blush more often. He looked definitely cute like that.

"Well, I had hoped I could crash at your place for a couple of days until I find a decent flat of my own. Juliette is keeping the house, which makes more sense, since most of the furniture is hers or picked by her anyway and the house is close to the shelter she works at." Nick replied a little sadly. Monroe, who knew how much Nick dreaded the place since a couple of Wesen had found out about him and subsequently about his place of living.

If someone had asked him what made him suggest the next offer, he wouldn't know what say.

"Why don't you move in with me?" And after he noticed the younger man's slightly shocked look. He clarified,"I mean, of course you can use my guestroom. I never use it anyhow, since I never have visitors who stay overnight anyway. And as for food and stuff… . You are usally here for dinner or lunch or both with me anyway. So we just split the food bill and everything is fine. And also we are able to get to know each other in a different setting." Monroe looked at the Grimm with hopeful eyes.

He hadn't realized it before. But since he met Nick and the younger man had invaded his life so thoroughly, he kind of found his lonely wolf existence, a little, well, lonely and he craved the company of the young man. Especially now, since they had declared their romantic interest in one another.

Nick hesitated a bit. He didn't want to take advantage of the Blutbad. It did sound like a good idea though. "And you are sure I won't be getting on your nerves?"

"Not more than usual, you punk!" Monroe responded and playfully ruffled Nick's hair.

So that decision was made. And it turned out to be the best decision made.

Nick stopped his car in front of his house. Well, his former house to be exact. He just wanted to get the essentials out and maybe some furniture, which had been his before he got together with Juliette. There hadn't been many pieces. When they moved in with each other, they decided to mostly use her stuff, because she had a better taste.

He wanted to use his key to get in but in the last moment decided against it. This was no longer his home and by ringing he could distance himself even further.

Juliette opened the door rather quickly.

"Hey, Nick! What can I do for you? I am a little bit in a hurry. My shift at the shelter is starting soon." She said a little breathlessly. She must have been running to get to the door.

"Umh, it won't take long. I had a few cardboards already packed and a small sideboard and my drawer. That's all I need, really."

Juliette gave him a strange look. "You already found a place to stay? That was really quick. You only left two days ago. Where will you be staying?" Juliette asked curiously.

"Monroe. I'm moving in with Monroe. I mean he has a spare bedroom and offered me that." Nick tried not to look guilty, which probably failed epically. He was a guy who wore his heart on his sleeves.

"You're moving in with the guy, you never even deigned to introduce to me. A guy you once expected to be a murderer?" Juliette's voice got higher as she was a little angry.

"Jules, we have been through that so many times. Suspecting Monroe was a mistake. He even helped us find the real kidnapper and he had been a real help in some other cases."

"Why do you even need a civilian helping you with your cases? Ach, you are right. We'ven been through this a million times and you won't tell me the truth." Nick wanted to explain himself but Juliette just waved him away. "No we're not going through this again. I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into."

"Yes, I know. And don't worry about me. Monroe is the best of guys."

Juliette gave him a tired grin and he just said, "well let's just get these boxes and stuff and I'll be gone.

"Yes, and then you'll be gone." And a little lower, with tears in her eyes, "…forever!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The next few days nothing really happened. Nick had a case but it was mostly paperwork back log that had to be dealt with.

However, about five days after Nick had moved in with Monroe, the Grimm started to act weird. He was out on his case – a truck driver had run down a man while he was speeding through a red light They had to go to an old cat lady's place. The place was clean and didn't overtly smell of cats, even though the woman had about 12 of them. Nick began sneezing and shaking and in general feeling very unwell. At first, he thought the old girl was Wesen, but he could not detect any sign on her.

Strange! He had never been allergic to cats. Juliette and him even had one at some point. But it ran away about a year ago. It probably smelled the Grimm in him and decided to get lost. Nick was in a dark mood and then when shift nearly had ended it happened. Wu came over with a liverwurst sandwich and as soon as the smell hit Nick's nose. He made a dash for the toilet puking out everything he ate that day, which was not very much. When he got back to his desk, Wu, Hank and the captain were looking at him in concern.

"I think you should take a couple of days off, Detective!" Captain Renard said in a voice that said that there was no point in arguing with him.

"Maybe you are right, Captain! I'll go home right after I find myself something to eat." Nick said tiredly.

Both Hank's and Renard's eyebrows shot up. Did Nick really go without a fight? He must be even more exhausted and ill than they originally thought.

"Shall I drive you home?" Hank asked concernedly.

"No, not necessary. As I said I want to pick up some food. Monroe probably has made something. But I want meat – a steak – the bloodier the better." Nick said with glee.

Hank looked at his parter and friend. "Are you sure you should be eating after your date with the toilet bowl?" He asked.

"Come on, man! I am starving and at Monroe's there will be no meat, since he is vegetarian!" Nick exclaimed.

"That's another thing I would like to ask you? Who is this Monroe a girl or a guy. And man I always thought you to be the happily ever after type of guy. So somebody straight after Juliette sounds rather strange." Hank replied curiously.

"Monroe is…" and here he had to pause. Not sure if he should reveal himself as gay. "…a friend. I moved in his guest room after the split with Juliette. It's really great. We split the bills and I don't have to live alone. You know how I hate living alone.

Hank grunted a non-comitial response. "Why does the name familiar though?" He asked.

Now that was the question Nick had been dreading. It was bad enough to admit to living with a guy who once was a suspect in a kidnapping/murder case, but what was even worse was that the guy had been sort of casually dating his girlfriend. He finally settled for the truth, albeit a little toned down. That would be better in the long run. "He is a friend of Rosalee. And he was involved in an investigation a couple of month ago." Nick said quickly.

"Sorry, guys! I got to dash! Get some food inside. Bye…". He said and rushed out of the office before Hank could ask any more questions and he was sure that he would.

After having four Burritos at a local Mexican restaurant. He could finally return to Monroe. He opened the door to some classical music and the blutbad doing his daily pilates.

Monroe was in an exceptionally good mood. Living with Nick had turned out to be quite the good idea. And he always felt strong and accomplished – especially when Nick was around.

He turned to the door when he heard the door opening, revealing the object of his affection coming home.

"I'd offer you some vegetarian lasagna, but considering that you had burritos already", Monroe said.

Sorry I just had to get some meat in my system. Did you say vegetarian lasagna? Well, if your offer still stands, I'd like to eat some of that as well." Nick replied with a grin. He loved the blutbads cooking.

Half an hour later Monroe went slack jawed because of the shear amount of food Nick was stuffing his face with. He was nearly inhaling the entire dish.

"Umh, Nick? Do you have a tapeworm or something?" He said to the Grimm, who immediately put the silverware away and started to pout.

"He is adorable like that!" the Blutbad thought.

"I'm sorry, Monroe. I am a horrible friend. First I invade your home and then I'm eating up all your food. Maybe I should just try to find… ."

"Nonsense! You did not invade my home. I invited you to stay as long as you like. Lately I found out that the lone wolf image I held up for so long is not really something I can relate to anymore. And as far as eating up my food goes. I don't really know if I should be amused or worried. But I definitely don't feel deprived of anything. But maybe you should make an appointment with your doctor. There is definitely something going on with you. I heard you puke last night, buddy!"

"Not only tonight it happened the night before and this afternoon." Nick replied in a small voice. He was definitely afraid. What if it was cancer or what if Monroe had been right and it was a tapeworm. That was not a thing he would like to deal with. But Monroe was correct. He should really go and see his doctor about it. "Alright, I'll give him a call tomorrow. I think I'll have to wait very long. He is an Eisbieber and still a little bit afraid of my wrath if something goes wrong. He is Bud's the repairman's brother, you know." Nick said grinning mischievously. And the Blutbad couldn't help but respond.

"Alright," Nick yawned. "I have an early night. Good Night, Buddy. And thanks again for everything.

"No worries, mate." Monroe responded while turning on the tv for the latest football game.

When Nick had gone upstairs the worry lines in his face appeared again. Hopefully it was nothing serious, which plagued his friend, but he couldn't help it. He had a feeling in his gut that something was definitely going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Nick had been correct. When he called his doctor in the morning, he immediately got an appointment. He didn't even have to stay in the waiting room.

Dr. Wurstner was a good doctor. Nick had chosen him after Bud mentioned that his brother was a physician. After all it was better to be treated after a Wesen attack by someone who already knew about them. Some of his injuries were quite strange after all.

So the Eisbieber had learned not to ask to many questions when Nick came to him. Nick told him about his symptoms: nausea, eating all the time, allergic reaction to cats and being tired a lot of times.

Dr. Wurstner thought to himself, that if Nick was a woman, he would think that he was pregnant. However, since the Grimm was a man he first took some blood samples and then proceeded to make an ultrasound of his stomach and bowel.

When he started the machine and had a good look at Nick's stomach area he startled. There was definitely something there, which shouldn't be there.

"Umh, Mr. Burkhardt. Did you have a run-in with a Wesen lately?" The doctor asked nervously.

"Not really, why?" Nick replied curiously.

"Well, there is something strange shadows where part of your stomach should be.

"Something serious?" Nick got concerned now.

"I'm not going to lie to you Mr. Burkhardt, it is most likely some relatively harmless ulcer but it could also be something worse. I will have to call you in tomorrow to go over the blood test results. And then we can make some more tests. Are you sure that you didn't have a run in with a Wesen lately?" Doctor Wurstner said.

"No, no nothing of that sort. It was pretty calm on that front for the last few weeks." Nick replied.

"Ok, I'll wait for your call then tomorrow. Hopefully you are right about the ulcers. Give my regards to Bud. And thank you for giving me an appointment on short notice." Nick left the room quickly and then inhaled deeply.

"Cancer… maybe I'll end up like Aunt Marie. Weak and frail, only waiting for some Wesen to kill me." He thought morosly. "I shouldn't think like that, Wurstner is probably right and it is just an ulcer. All this hunting Wesen stuff is getting to me.

When he got home that he evening he was ready to just go to bed and sleep until the doctor called. However, when he came home that evening, Monroe bombarded him with questions.

"What did the doctor say? Is it serious?" The Blutbad asked anxiously.

"Sorry mate, nothing definite. The doc wants to see the blood sample results first. What did you do today? Any clocks finished?" Nick replied, trying to change the subject.

No such luck though with his friend. "Didn't he give you some information. I can't believe…"

"Look Eddie, I don't wanna talk about it tonight. Let's just watch some stupid show on the telly, drink some beer and talk about some random stuff, like today and the last few days never happened. Ok? Nick replied desperately. Really not wanting to think about what could be.

After a moment's hesitation Monroe agreed. Especially being taken aback the use of his first name, which Nick never really had used to address him with. "Ok, there is a "Star Wars" marathon running tonight. Let's watch this"

Nick was glad that Monroe gave up so soon. He sat down on the couch and watched Luke Skywalker fight the Empire and was able to relax so much, that he even fell asleep.

Monroe put a blanket on his friend when the credits of "The Empire strikes back" rolled and went to bed with a strained smile.

Nick was woken up by the shrill ringing of the telephone. He shot up like he had a nightmare and grabbed the offending thing. "Burkhard". It was Dr. Wurstner calling. "Mr. Burkhardt, I'd like to see you in half an hour. Would that be alright with you?"

"Of course, I'll be there straight away. Is there anything you can tell me via the phone?"

Wurstner hesitated. "I think it is better if we discussed this in my practice…privately. If you want to you can bring your friend with you. You know the Blutbad."

"Was it really that bad?" Nick thought. Though he was privately relieved that the good doctor made that suggestion. He was more than a little afraid. Especially now after this call.

"Ok, Monroe and l will be there as soon as possible!" Nick said. He heard Monroe coming down the stairs.

"Good Morning, Nick. Did I hear my name?"

"Yes, you did. Doctor Wurstner suggested that I bring you with me." Nick replied not being able to look the Blutbad in the eyes.

"Oh, alright" Monroe was a little taken aback by that request. In his eyes this could only mean that Nick had something serious.

After having a closer look at his shaking friend he suggested that he should drive to the practice. After all it would not do if Nick would cause an accident on top of everything else.

During the drive though, neither of them said a word and each of them was lost in thought.

However, nothing prepared them for the news they would receive.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

When they arrived at the practice they were more or less ushered into the office of Dr. Wurstner by the man himself. It was after 12 pm and the practice was completely empty. Both Monroe and Nick gave the doctor strange looks.

"We are closing after 12 pm on Fridays." The Man replied as if he had been reading their minds. "I thought it might be better to have the practice empty for your appointment."

Nick and Monroe both gave the doctor a curious look. What could be that bad, that they had to be alone with the man?

"I have received the result of the blood test. And to be honest I was very shocked and did not want to believe it at first. So I researched the issue and found out that in special cases it was indeed possible." The doctor said, while breaking out in a sweat.

Nick felt his impatience rising to a maximum. "And what is it that warranted your shock and the need to research? If it is something really bad, like cancer or something, I'd like to know it straight away!" Nick said, nearly trembling with fright.

"I agree with the Grimm here. Better to hear it straight away than waiting." Monroe used the word Grimm because he wanted to remind the doctor, that Nick was still a Wesen hunting being. And he himself a Blutbad.

"I…it is a bit difficult to explain and you probably won't believe me." Now the man was plainly terrified.

"Try me! I've had enough strange occurrences in the last six month, so I should be able to handle this…whatever it is. Nick replied with Monroe nodding in agreement.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but you must promise to not hurt me afterwards!"

The Blutbad and the Grimm exchanged looks. "I guess whatever result you have received is not your fault, so I don't see any reason to hurt you." What do you say, Monroe?"

"I agree, and it's not like you are pregnant or so." Monroe said with a grin.

However, the grin disappeared from his face, when he saw the face of Dr. Wurstner. The good doctor paled and the sweating reached a new height.

"It is, umh, I…well!" Wurstner started stuttering. "But that is the point, Mr. Burkhardt here IS pregnant!"

Two blank stares met a frightened one. Then Nick burst into laughter. Loud and hysterical laught. "Oh man, what a joke. Did Bud tell you to tell me that? Ok, now we all had a good laugh, you can tell me what is really wrong with me. Some sort of spell a Wesen put on me, or something?" Nick looked at the other two men in the room. The doctor still looked panicked and Monroe – well, Monroe had a strange look on his face. A mixture between guilt, disbelief and worry.

Now Wurstner started talking to him again. Like he would be talking to a frightened animal. "Mr. Burkhardt, I am not joking. You are indeed pregnant. Your blood test results along with your ultra sound images leave no room for discussion there."

"You forget something elementary! I am a freaking man, I cannot get pregnant!" Nick shouted angrily.

"That's what I thought too. So I researched the issue in the Merriland library. They have a room for Wesen literature there. And in some ancient tome, I found the information. Some male Blutbaden have the ability to impregnate their mate. It is very rare and derived from a tribe of Blutbaden that had trouble conceiving female descendants and then used some sort of potion to make it so, that some of them were able to impregnate other members of the tribe. I have made a copy of the text, so you may have a look at it. Also we can make another ultra sound, so you can see the, umh, kids."

Nick stared wide-eyed at the doctor and then at Monroe. "Did you know about that? He asked the Blutbad accusingly.

"No…I mean not exactly. There were those fairytales our mothers tell us when we are kids." And after a strange look he received from Nick. "Hey don't look at me like that, we also have stories for children, like you humans have. Anyway, my mother told me of a fearless and strong leader of the Blutbaden who had the ability to have children with other male Blutbaden. But I thought it was all that – just a story. In my wildest dreams I wouldn't have thought, that this was true. You have to believe me."

Monroe himself was stunned and shocked by the revelations. He was going to be a father? With Nick? "No way!" he thought. And if this was really true, how was he supposed to tell his parents. True they weren't in contact. Usually, just the odd phone call or postcard, but still, they were his parents and if they suddenly turned up seeing a litter of pups or kids, whatever, they would soon find out that they were part Grimm. "Oh my God, this couldn't be true!"

The Grimm looked at him for a long time before he slowly nodded. "Alright, I believe you." And to Dr. Wurstner he said, "I want to see that text and I need to see another ultra sound image.

The doctor nodded and gave him and Monroe the copy of the text. "I prepare the machine and after you are finished reading, we'll get that ultra sound on the way.

Nick and Monroe were both reading at the same time. What the doctor told them was true, at least according to that text. Nick wondered if he had any information on that in the trailer. "Probably not, because that information wasn't needed to kill a Blutbad." He thought bitterly.

He was wrenched out of his thoughts by Dr. Wurstner, who asked him if he was ready.

Nick nodded and lay down on the examination table. A good measure of some kind of gel was smeared on his stomach and then the procedure began. At first they could not see anything but then there were some shapes. Rather like some peanuts with arm and legs, or only legs. Nick couldn't be sure. What he was sure of though, was that it was more than one shape. There were at least four, no five of them. "Oh my God! Five pups or kids!" He wasn't sure what they would be and he was afraid to ask. He heard Monroe exhale loudly next to him.

"How far along is he?" He heard the Blutbad asking.

"I am not really sure, to be honest. I never had a pregnant male Grimm in my practice, where the father was a Blutbad." Wurstner was now relaxed again, after seeing that neither Nick or Monroe were after his blood.

"Depending on the time you were impregnated, I suppose it should be within the timeframe of a wolf pregnancy." He said.

"Which means how many month? Nick asked a sense of foreboding.

"2 month minus the six days between when we…uhm, you know and today." Monroe replied looking guiltily at the Grimm.

"That is correct the gestation period of a female wolf is between 60 and 68 days."

Nick felt like he would faint any second now, despite lying down. In only two month he would give birth to a litter. A litter. He wasn't ready for that. Sure he always wanted kids. But the natural way, thank you very much.

Getting rid of them? No way, if he was able to make out their shapes in the ultra sound, he wasn't able to do that.

But what about Monroe? What did he think about all this. He looked at the Blutbad. He looked confused and frightened. He probably mirrored his own face. He had to ask the question.

"What do you think? Are we going to keep them?

Monroe looked him straight into the eyes and replied "Yes, we are, I think, I mean if you want to. After all, you are the one who has to do the work here until they are born.

He shouldn't feel as happy as he did right now. But looking into the Blutbads eyes had given him back a sense of warmth, steadiness and security. Yes, they would keep the babies. Then he was again wrenched out of his thoughts. This time by a shout from Monroe.

"Holy cow, we have to tell your mother!"


End file.
